Simplemente no puedo
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Dos hermanos están emocionados con la llegada de la víspera de Navidad. Pero un terrible accidente deja entre la vida y la muerte al menor de ambos. ¿Podrá Sora sobrellevar aquel hecho para poder pasar una Feliz Navidad junto a Roxas? / UA, Two-shot.


**Tsu: ¡Hola, soy Shimmy!**

**UP: ¡Y yo Uznara!**

**Tsu: Solo queremos decirles que este es nuestro primer fic en el fandom de Kingdom Hearts y que estamos muy emocionadas por ello.**

**UP: Bueno, para empezar, este fic será un _Two-shot_, el cual salió como la "versión larga" de una pequeña historia que teníamos de no más de 200 palabras.**

**Tsu: Síp, y bueno, este será algo a lo que no estamos muy acostumbradas a escribir, pero esperamos que igual sea de su agrado.**

**UP: Nos veremos abajo.**

** Tsu: También queremos dedicarle este fic a nuestro amigo _Zelinktotal99_, quien también es un gran fanático de la Saga Kingdom Hearts, esperamos que también te guste :)**

**_(Estimados lectores, aquí les dejamos la primera parte de este two-shot el cual esperamos que les guste…_**

**Tsu: ¿Crees que debamos iniciar con un _Disclaimer_?**

**UP: Cuando terminemos con esto.**

**_… sin más preámbulos, lean y disfruten.)_**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts es de propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney Entertaiment Studios. Ninguno de los personajes nombrados nos pertenece… A no ser que misteriosamente heredemos la compañía y la fabulosa saga… lo cual nunca pasará…**

* * *

**Simplemente no puedo**

_La vida puede sorprendernos de distintas maneras. A veces pueden ser momentos agradables y alegres, como cuando te encuentras un billete abandonado en medio de la calle, o cuando ganas ochocientas munnys en la lotería local; pero también pueden ser momentos amargos y oscuros, cosas que te dejan pensando en las malas acciones que has cometido a los largo de tu existencia. No sé si es karma, o el universo, o una deidad representada en una extraña luna en forma de corazón me están gastando una mala, una pésima y muy pesada broma para mi futuro… Odio este maldito presentimiento…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Resoplé con frustración mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mi paso hacia mi hogar. El clima de Ciudad Crepúsculo era un asco cuando se trataba de la víspera de Navidad. Copos de nieve cayendo por doquier, cubriendo con un grueso manto blanco los techos de las casas y departamentos, y la escarcha que resplandecía con las brillantes y coloridas luces de decoración navideñas… Está bien, lo admito es mentira, me fascina esta época del año. Árboles decorados por todas partes, el ambiente ligero y alegre que flotaba en la atmósfera, y los niños jugando en la calle, formando grandes muñecos de nieve y creando ángeles en el patio de sus casas.

Sonreí ante la vista de nuestros vecinos, Hugo, Paco y Luis, gastándole otra de sus pesadas bromas a su tío Donald. Rayos, era muy divertida esa escena que se repetía todos los años; el viejo pato enterrado bajo un montón de nieve mientras que los pequeños corrían y reían jugando con el quitanieves de su tío.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¡Luego despejen la entrada de mi casa! –les grité a los patitos mientras estos me miraban y me mostraban sus pulgares en alto.

-¡Seguro, Sora! –me respondieron los tres al unísono.

Asentí en la aprobación y entré a mi casa. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y cuando me sacaba el gran abrigo de color gris oscuro cubierto de nieve para colgarlo en el perchero, una pequeña luz rubia me golpeó por lo bajo del abdomen y me arrojó al suelo. Quedé aturdido por unos momentos hasta que escuché una gran carcajada que provenía desde la cima de mi estómago. Alcé la vista, sólo para ver a mi pequeño hermano Roxas, de tan solo seis años de edad, vestido con su pijama navideño, agarrando con una de sus pequeñas manos su peluche de moogle, y mostrando una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto la falta de unos cuántos dientes de leche, riendo muy divertido sobre mi panza. El pequeño normalmente era muy serio y tranquilo para sus cosas, pero cuando se acercaba la navidad, su estado anímico cambiaba radicalmente, y sonreía como si no hubiera fin. A mí en lo personal me encantaba cuando Roxas le mostraba su dulce e inocente sonrisa a la gente en la época de navidad, ya que me recordaba mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad. Y ahora, con dieciséis años, no puedo mantener oculta una suave sonrisa cada vez que veo a mi hermanito.

-Hola Roxas, ¿dónde está papá? –le pregunté.

Mi padre, Cloud Strife, era un hombre honrado y trabajador. Desde que mi madre Aerith nos abandonó hacía cinco años atrás, nunca paró de trabajar para que tuviésemos una vida estable y buena. Ya que como ambos fueron padres adolescentes, ninguno de los dos asistió a la universidad, es por eso que papá siempre me exige que saque excelentes calificaciones para poder ingresar a la universidad de Radiant Garden, una de las más prestigiadas del país.

-Papá está cocinando galletas _cookies_(1). –me respondió el pequeño Strife mientras se levantaba de mi torso, _había olvidado que todavía se encontraba allí_.

Me sacudí el polvo de las ropas que traía puesta y seguí a Roxas hasta la cocina, donde efectivamente se encontraba nuestro padre sacando una gran bandeja de galletas recién horneadas. El gran hombre rubio sonrió al vernos llegar y nos invitó a probar una de sus tan famosas galletas navideñas.

-Espero que esta vez no traigan veneno… -dije en tono de burla mientras recibía una fría mirada de Strife padre. Yo me reí y me tragué el dulce con chocolate con una expresión de placer.

-¡Las galletas de papá son las mejores! ¡Nunca me cansaré de comerlas! –Roxas defendió a papá mientras se atoraba con la galleta que tenía aun en la boca. Cloud se rio por lo bajo y limpió unas migajas que se encontraban en las mejillas de mi hermano.

-Sé que te gustan, Roxas. Pero no es motivo para enfadarte con tu hermano; a Sora también les fascina. ¿Cierto, _hijo_?

-Cuánta razón tienes, _padre_. –y luego de una dura batalla de miradas serias entre ambos, los dos estallamos de risa, uniéndose luego Roxas e iniciamos una guerra de cosquillas familiar que tanto hacíamos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Observé con atención cómo los delicados copos de nieve se agolpaban en la gran ventana del salón de clases. No prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo el profesor Xemnas al frente de la pizarra. A decir verdad, el tipo me aburría con su continua explicación sobre el antiguo mito de _Kingdom Hearts_ y la misteriosa _Keyblade_. Para mí eso eran cuentos de niños que yo antes escuchaba, y me divertía con ello. Pero ahora le dejo toda esa energía e inocencia infantil a mi hermano para que disfrute algo de su niñez.

Sentí que de mis ojos caían unas cuántas lágrimas de cansancio y sin querer dejé escapar un gran bostezo que, para mi desgracia, escuchó toda la clase.

-Señor Strife, ¿lo estoy aburriendo? –Xemnas me miró con seriedad mientras que su frente se arrugaba al juntar sus cejas con molestia. Murmuré una pequeña disculpa mientras me encogía en mi asiento bajo aquella tétrica mirada del hombre de cabello plateado. Sentí un leve golpe en mi hombro derecho, volteé la cabeza para ver a mi amiga Kairi sonreírme con algo de nostalgia y comprensión. Le devolví la sonrisa y luego retomamos la clase.

Cuando el timbre de la campana sonó, todos en el salón salieron despavoridos, alejándose lo máximo posible del profesor para disfrutar de su descanso. Cuando el hombre se fue, dejé escapar un muy bien guardado suspiro y me desparramé en mi asiento. Kairi se rio por lo bajo por mi forma de actuar desinteresada del mundo y sacudió la cabeza. Alcancé a escuchar que decía que yo era un vago y que nunca cambiaría.

Cerré los ojos para dormir un poco de siesta antes de la próxima clase hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.

-¡Sora, para de dormirte en el recreo! Si sigues así, hibernarás hasta el verano.

-Gracias, Riku, ese era mi maravilloso plan en un principio.

El joven de diecisiete años, y mi mejor amigo de la infancia, sacudió su cabeza tras su fallido intento de desperezarme para salir al patio. Sentí que se sentaba al frente mío y tomó mi cabeza con sus dos manos, obligándome a mirarle directo a los ojos mientras me hablaba. Kairi veía todo escondiendo una tímida risa burlona con su mano.

-Vamos, Sora. Tienes que dejar de ser un vago flojo, desinteresado y-

-Y dormilón que lo único que lograré será que baje mis, hasta ahora inexplicables, excelentes calificaciones, que o si no mi padre se decepcionará de mí y terminaré durmiendo debajo de un puente. –sonreí mientras vi que la cara de mi amigo se ponía más seria de lo normal y me soltaba el rostro. Sabía que Riku odiaba que recitara sus sermones a la perfección. Pero cómo no hacerlo, si me lo viene diciendo desde que entré a la secundaria.

-…Algún día tendrás que dejar de terminar mis frases célebres, Sora. –dijo el mayor molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kairi soltó una pequeña carcajada y se dirigió hacia nuestro amigo.

-Riku, ya déjalo, sabes que Sora nunca va a cambiar. Tendría que ser el fin del mundo para que eso ocurriese. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Exacto, tendría que ser… ¡Un momento, ¿cómo que el fin del mundo?! –salté de mi asiento mientras mis dos amigos se reían en mi cara por mi arrebato repentino. Caí resoplando de nuevo en mi silla y bajé la vista, murmurando una que otra grosería que, para mi suerte, no fueron escuchadas por mis acompañantes, porque o si no ya estaría muerto.

La campana volvió a sonar, marcando el fin del receso. Riku se despidió de nosotros y regresó a su clase, mientras que Kairi y yo esperábamos al profesor para dar inicio a la peor asignatura de todas… _matemáticas_.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Saix entró en el salón luego de que el resto de los alumnos se acomodaran en sus puestos, la atmósfera del lugar se volvió tenebrosa y fría, mucho más que afuera. Pude sentir cómo un aura negra emanaba del espeluznante pedagogo, y cómo uno por uno, mis compañeros se encogían más y más por la cercanía de este. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando el hombre de cabello azul y una horrible cicatriz en la cara me miró, con sus penetrantes ojos color ámbar, que pareciesen que emanaban un poderoso fuego abrasador.

Kairi estaba más nerviosa que yo por el profesor al frente de nuestra clase. Ella siempre lo encontró espeluznante y lunático, siguiendo al profesor Xemnas como si fuese su propia sombra, y acechando a mi amiga por el sólo hecho de que es hija de una ex novia de este.

-_¿Le comentaste a Xion sobre tu problema con el vejete de mates?_ –le escribí en un papel disimuladamente para no ser capturados.

-_Sí, pero mamá no puede hacer nada, sólo espero que mi papá lo convenza de subirme un poco las notas…_

-_No creo que Axel sea el más calificado para apaciguar a la bestia Saix…_

-_Yo creo que sí, recuerda que en su infancia fueron amigos, y de vez en cuando aún se juntan en un bar a beber cervezas…_

-_Eso no lo-_

-¡Strife! –el potente grito del matemático me impidió poder terminar la frase en el pequeño papel bajo mi mano, y como acto-reflejo, lo arrugué inmediatamente y lo escondí en mi bolsillo para no ser descubierto, _si es que no nos ha visto…_

-¿Sí, profesor Saix? –respondí levantándome un poco de mi asiento.

-Ahora que recuerdo, el director Ansem te llama a su oficina con tus cosas. Dice que tu padre pidió un permiso especial para que recojas a tu hermano antes de salir de clases a la primaria para que se vayan a casa.

Por un momento creí que mi corazón se detuvo y que me iba a dar un paro cardíaco por el supuesto regaño por parte del hombre de la cicatriz. Suspiré con alivio tras estas palabras y comencé a guardar mis objetos personales en mi bolso, listo para marcharme. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir las miradas rencorosas de mis compañeros por el sólo hecho de que me iré antes a casa. Cuando me giré para tomar mi abrigo e irme, Kairi me tomó de la mano y me entregó un pequeño regalo envuelto en un precioso papel color azul metálico con un lazo de color dorado.

-No lo abras hasta Navidad… -susurró y pude sentir cómo levemente la sangre subía hacia mis mejillas. Asentí y le dediqué una tímida sonrisa antes de escuchar unas cuántas toses a mí alrededor, y uno que otro silbido de burla. Agaché mi cabeza y salí lo más rápido que pude del salón, con el rostro ardiendo y escuchando los pálpitos de mi corazón en la punta de mis orejas

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Papá te dio permiso para que me vengas a buscar?

-Claro, ¿por qué lo niegas lindo hermanito?

-Porque sé cómo eres, y que harías cualquier cosa con tal de faltar a clases. –dijo Roxas mientras miraba de frente a la vereda con una expresión pasible en su rostro de infante. Estas son algunas de las cosas que me molestan del menor, a veces actuaba como un adulto serio, y nadie podría cambiar eso. Apreté los dedos en el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos con frustración mientras trataba de pensar en algo para cambiar el tema. Si me ponía a discutir con Roxas a estas alturas en medio de la calle, terminaría haciendo el ridículo porque un niño de seis años me ganó en un debate verbal, _otra vez_.

Tomé la mano de mi hermano y apuramos el paso hacia nuestro hogar. Mi padre trabajaba hasta tarde esta noche y es por eso que me encargó recoger a Roxas a la primaria. Mi escuela estaba al tanto de nuestra situación familiar y económica, y es por eso que cuando Cloud fue a justificar mis futuros retiros de clases antes del horario de salida, no tuvieron objeción alguna, siempre y cuando mis calificaciones no bajasen y me comportara como todo un estudiante modelo.

_Pero qué equivocados estaban…_

-Sora, ¿volviste a dormir en clase de historia? –la aguda voz de mis hermanito me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo observé un tanto sorprendido por su tan acertada hipótesis y me devolvió la mirada. Estoy casi seguro que vi unos engranajes trabajando a todo vapor a través de sus ojos azules, y como si Roxas me estuviera leyendo la mente, añadió.

-Puede ver un par de ojeras bajo tus ojos, y además te conozco demasiado bien, hermano mayor.

Y por eso, damas y caballeros, Roxas Strife es el pequeño genio más grande de toda mi familia.

Sacudí la cabeza y solté una leve sonrisa hacia el rubio. Este me sonrió de vuelta y seguimos caminando hasta que el menor se detuvo y se quedó embelesado observando por el cristal de una vitrina un reloj de pulsera de esos que utilizan los empresarios y gente importante.

Observé el objeto de color dorado, con manillas de agujas y con unos números negros plasmados en el fondo cristalino que dejaba al descubierto los engranajes que lo hacían funcionar minuciosamente de manera perfecta.

El reloj de pulsera era sumamente elegante y tenía buen gusto para cualquiera, volví a mirar a Roxas, quien seguía con los ojos pegados en el objeto llamativo. Regresé la vista hacia el reloj y busqué el precio para ver si estaba al alcance de mi presupuesto. Ocho mil munnys, _tiene que ser una broma_.

-Sora, ya sé lo que le pediré a Santa este año. –Dijo emocionado el menor.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Quiero ese reloj!

_…Mierda…_

-Sabes Roxas, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que preparar la cena para cuando papá llegue.

Y tras lo dicho, nos alejamos de la vitrina, Roxas con un deje de decepción en su rostro al separarse de ese tan elegante reloj, y yo tratando de resolver cómo conseguir ocho mil munnys antes de Navidad, es decir, en menos de una semana.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(1)Galletas con chispas de chocolate, en mi país existe una marca de galletas llamadas _Cookies_, y gracias a ello, acá se nombran así a ese tipo de galletas.**

* * *

**UP: fin de… la primera parte.**

**Tsu: bueh, como siempre, esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**UP: para aclarar, quizás algunos de los personajes estén OoC…**

**Tsu: y que deben estar pensando… ¡¿Qué mierda con Aerith?! ¡¿Por qué Axel y Xion son los padres de Kairi?! ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo estas preguntas?!... bueno, son enigmas que nunca serán revelados…**

**UP: dejen también un review con alguna crítica positiva o negativa, o si es que les gustó el fic o no, o si es que hallaron algún error o algo por el estilo.**

**Tsu: Ñeh… repito… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**

**P.D: como estamos en período de colegio, no esperen una actualización muy rápida… pero no dejaremos este Two-shot a la mitad… literalmente…**


End file.
